There has been known a reverse power flow suppression message requesting suppression of a reverse power flow amount from a facility to a power grid. The reverse power flow suppression message is transmitted to a facility from a management server belonging to an electric power company, a power distribution company, or the like through a communication line (for example, Patent Literature 1).